Learning to Scar
by Caskettina
Summary: -Keep it at M with this chapter. Second one is much more smuttier. Inara's pregnant, and an argument between Mal and her leads to scarring the team. While River begins to learn of new things.


"And you don't think I'm capable of handling myself?" Snapped Inara as she stormed her way onto Serenity, narrowed gaze sticking to Mal who kept his averted while the crew gathered themselves on the railing above and watched, silent as mice while the Companion and their Captain fought for the second time this week. "Is that what you're trying to say? That I can't handle the universe and what it offers me?"

"Whores don't handle themselves; they handle others and swiftly move on," Mal spat the acidic words, catching a glimpse of the pain within Inaras' dark eyes when he'd finally shifted his gaze. "You know that, and we all know that," He raised his voice to the end part of his sentence in order for the crew to realise he was aware of their presence, causing them to shuffle away from the railings.

"BAI-tuo, AN-jing-eedyen!" Inara growled, and allowed the silence to fall before she swiftly turned her body away from the captain. She'd taken his words to the heart, and was done with arguing with him. Giving it a few seconds, watching the back of her carefully, Mal felt a sudden sharp stab of guilt as the sound of her crying caught his ears. Stifling a sigh, Mal took hold of her hand, and spun her around to face him before she had the second to break connection.

"Don't cry," He whispered, keeping a hold of her hand while he raised the other to brush her dark locks from her face, proceeding to wipe away each tear that streamed down her cheek. "You know I didn't mean it," he kept his voice quiet and tone soft, guilt visible on his features.

"Of course you mean it Mal, we all know you meant it, and I get it. A whore does nothing but please a man-"

"Don't call yourself that."

"So you can freely name me that, but I can't do that to myself?" She looked up into his eyes, the lack of a reply from him made it clear she had won. "I don't love my job or myself for that matter, but I-"

Mal managed to silence Inara the only way he could without saying a word and fuelling another argument, his lips pressed to hers, arms automatically going around her to hold her petite body to his. It's the simple things he could do to win her over, calm her down, and reassure her that all the small things in life would turn out fine as long as she remained to his side. Which, she has done without as much as a whisper of a complaint.

Lingering the kiss for a minute or so, Inara eventually pulled back to catch her breath, Mal too taking a breather. After a couple of seconds, he raised her head up to look into her eyes again, enjoying establishing a connection between the two and peer into her soul. It never failed to bring a smile to his lips, and spark a fire within him. Whenever she smiled too, the cogs in his head would stop, and he would realise she probably felt the same as he did. The warmth as the heart beats quicker; the sudden hidden joy surging through the veins. It was these simple things that would keep the Captain and the Companion sane in one another's company, although it would always confuse the crew on the basis they haven't slaughtered each other yet, or even finally admitted their feelings they feel for one another despite the palpable love they share.

"You should go to bed," Inara moved a hand from her side and caressed his cheek, refusing to break the eye contact in the fear he'd think she had lost her feelings towards him due to the fight, "You have a long day ahead and-"

"- And nothing," Finished Mal, dipping his head to place another tender kiss on her lips, arms tightening around her body. After a few long moments, he pulled back, and let out a long breath before speaking again, "I want to spend tonight with you, Inara. I'm done with this charade we play with each other- The kissing, the sharing of passion-filled looks, and the constant leading on. I want you, and you know that."

"And I want you, and you know that." She echoed his words, "But are you willing to ruin yourself to be with such a person? I know love is full of risks, but I'm nothing but a wh-"

"- beautiful woman, who deserves love no matter her occupation or lifestyle choices. You are human like everyone else; you deserve to be held at night, to be told those three words, and to be taken care of through sickness and through health," To his words, Inaras cheeks burned a bright red, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him once more, this time with an intense amount of passion that even Kaylee who watched from above could sense.

"I love you, Mal," She whispered as she parted the kiss ever so slightly, her arms going around his neck.

"The years I have waited to hear that from you, Inara. The countless dreams, imagined scenarios, and all the hoping and praying. Just to hear those very words from you," His voice went to a whisper again, "I love you, and you've known that from the beginning without me having to even speak a word of it. And right now, my only hope is that you never leave my side. I finally have something good in my life, and I will refuse to give you up without a fight. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain," She laughed softly, going back to standing properly on her feet, running her hand down his arm from his cheek, taking one of his hands from her back, smiling to herself as she twined her fingers with his, "But don't think I will leave. I am no such type. Especially not with the problem arising at this moment in time, do you understand?"

"I will never forget," He nodded his head once to confirm his statement, lowering his head as he kissed her cheek softly, trailing the kisses down her neck, then to her ear, "So, is that baby mine?" He whispered, hoping those few times they had got drunk in her shuttle and woke naked the next morning resulted in a bundle of joy growing within Mal's lover.

"I'm always protected with others. But with us, was another story. In all honesty, I think it is," She replied as she brushed her hair aside, head tilted slightly as she allowed him better access when he went back to kissing her neck, the blush refusing to budge from her cheeks no matter how hard she tried, "It's not a bad thing, is it?"

"Never. I'd be more than proud to tell everybody that Inara Serra is having /my/ baby. A mini-me is growing inside you and you think I'd be sad or angry?" He questioned, giving her hand a gentle squeeze while his other hand roamed her body, gliding up and down her back or her side, giving reassurance at the same time as physically expressing his love for her and her perfect body.

"Had to double check," She shut her eyes, basking in the love she's receiving, "Mal… I think we should take this to my shuttle."

"Oh, straight to the point are we?" Mal cheekily grinned, continuing with what he was doing none the less.

"No, we're being watched," She spoke with a giggle lacing her words, gesturing to the crew who had gathered at the railings again.

"Can't we just give them something to watch and scar them at the same time?" He said as his hand trailed further lower down her back, managing to sound a light moan from Inara.

"I wonder who's driving the ship…" Wash blinked, then turned hastily to go before his eyes saw more to his friends than planned, listening to Book chuckle as he shook his head. River, Zoe, Jayne and Kaylee stood and silently watched on, the girls finding it sweet that Mal was being open on emotions, while Jayne was in it to see if they were just putting on a show to please the crowd.

"What's wrong with you?" Whispered Kaylee with distaste to Jayne as he grimaced as he'd watched Mal press Inara to the wall and finish with his groping and tasting of her body.

"That's just… Sumin' a man doesn't want to see his own Captain doing. Why are we watching this anyway?" Jayne responded, grimacing again to another one of Inaras light moans.

"Because the Cap'in doesn't show his love to people, and they've been in love for so long… It's just so cute, is all," Kaylee said innocently, flashing him her usual sweet grin before she went on to watch with the other women.

"It's about time they said somethin' to one another," Zoe glanced over to Jayne.

"Now we have to see this… Lovey-dovey Captain every day. No, thank you." He responded with a huff, rolling his eyes.

"Not everyone has a cold heart like you, Jayne," Kaylee suddenly retorted, "It's either this or we watch them break each other more and more every time they fight, and not admit it's out of the pure love they have. Not just because the topic was irritating."

"It's this or we lock them in Inaras shuttle," Zoe grinned to herself as she contently went back to watching.

"And that would be worse," River contributed to the conversation for once, "they most likely would've just jumped in to this, instead of the slow… And rather frustrating… pace they're currently at. We would hear everything then," she blinked.

"Oh, Mal…"

"Yeah we best be going now," The group all turned at this point, Zoe holding her hands up in surrender before padding off behind Kaylee, glancing over her shoulder to see if River was following the three of them. But she wasn't. She had perched herself onto the railing, and was watching ever so contently, legs idly swinging over the edge. A childish grin had grown on her lips as she witnessed something she hadn't before- Love is its purest form. What made it all the more special was because it was being shared between her friend and her Captain, two people she was striving to learn more about and grow closer too. And by the looks of it, her learning wasn't bothering Mal and Inara.


End file.
